


It's Enough

by averzierlia



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <span><a href="http://sallycandance.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sallycandance.livejournal.com/"><b>sallycandance</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Enough

The ship sings. She's the only one who can hear it, Serenity's voice, high and clear and beautiful. She sings of love and loss, her favorite son dead, her captain wounded, of all her children torn and bruised and battered. She hums along unconsciously, unable to help herself. It scares Simon sometimes, when she hums and sings and dances to a tune the others can't hear. But she can't help herself.

She thinks Jayne is the closest to understanding, thinks sometimes he can almost hear Serenity crying out to the stars her song and her story. She dances through the heavens and weeps through her pain, and sometimes she sees Jayne rubbing a hand across her hull without thinking about it, trying to sooth that little twinge he feels in his mind.

Serenity has River to speak for her, always, even if no one else understands what they have to say. It's enough.


End file.
